


Flirting with Steel

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: Kagami and Adrien becoming fencing partners that like to practice whenever they can.





	Flirting with Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, but I had to write it not only after seeing Riposte, but also after my friend Neffy did some beautiful art for the ship (found here: <http://ainefelai.tumblr.com/post/166954685431/me-whispering-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-kiss-me> )

For the longest time, the only sound that echoed in the Agreste manor courtyard was that of steel against steel, ringing out in its own song as the two wielding the foils danced around one another in a rhythm only they could follow.

“You getting tired yet, or shall we keep going?” said one, voice muffled by the mask shielding his face. He just barely ducked away from the thrust of the other’s foil, having nearly been caught off guard by her barely disguised laugh.

“I don’t know. You seem to be a bit out of breath yourself. Maybe you should be the one to take a break.” If her mask was off, then he would see the amused grin on her face. Actually, if they weren’t being careful, he’d prefer being able to see her face as they duel one another, just so he could see her smile at times like this.

“Careful. You don’t know what you’re wishing for, dear.”

And with that, he lunged forward, moving in like he was truly going to attack her. When she moved her foil into position to parry him, he spun away, revealing that the lunge was merely a feint in disguise.

With her guard now down, he resumed his attack, the tip of his foil just barely grazing her shoulder as she tried to turn and face him.

“Another point for me. You sure you want to continue?”

Her laugh graced his ears once more, his lips tugging into a bright smile. He motioned at her with his foil, before falling into position, silently asking her if she was ready for the next round.

“Your little tricks won’t work this time. After all, it-”

“Has been five hours and the two of you are still going at it.”

Gabriel Agreste cut her off, standing in the open doorway to the manor. The two fencers turned to face him, Adrien lifting his mask to meet his father’s gaze. Had it really been five hours already? But they weren’t even done yet!

“Either the two of you stop before wearing yourselves out and come inside for some water or something, or you part ways now and pick another day to continue this silly match.” And with that, he turned back to enter the manor, undoubtedly to go back into his office and resume whatever work he had been in the middle of that he had put a halt to just to stop his son from overexerting himself.

“Well, I guess that’s it for today. Sorry, Kagami.”

Kagami took her mask off, giving a shrug as she moved to stand next to Adrien. “No, it’s fine. We had taken some breaks between rounds, and it wasn’t like we were paying attention to the time anyway. Besides.”

Adrien felt his heart seem to skip a beat when he saw that smile on Kagami’s face. He couldn’t help but smile in return, holding his hand out for her.

Instead of taking it, Kagami leaned up to kiss his cheek, lips nearly brushing against the corner of his mouth.

“Same time next week? Maybe at my place this time though.”

He could only nod dumbly, frozen in place as he watched her walk away and pull out her phone to get in touch with her driver.

Next week they would have their same dance to the same song. But perhaps this time he would add in a move that would catch Kagami off guard, just like she had caught him off guard just moments ago.


End file.
